


all that you make is gonna end. and get old, too!

by summer_rising



Series: ichor flows free amongst the iron [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_rising/pseuds/summer_rising
Summary: "Hey, Wil." The bl- Tommy stood at the edge of the bed, fiddling with the sword hilt at his hip, his left hand hooked in one of the leather straps of his armor. Tommy Tommy Tommy Tommy Tommy Tommy"Hey, Tommy." Say his name, don't call him anything except his name, only his name.//Wilbur can't remember things sometimes. It's been better, recently. Paranoia has started to get to him. He used to normally just not remember his old life before godhood. Now he can't remember someone's face.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: ichor flows free amongst the iron [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960261
Comments: 14
Kudos: 382





	all that you make is gonna end. and get old, too!

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO LIKE... BIG TW. LIKE H UGE TW.
> 
> this oneshot contains some,, wack stuff. from what i remember the term is like,, unreality? i think? something like that. thats the closest i can call it. i'm not giving a name to whatever this is bc it wasn't done with any specific mental thing in mind and will therefore likely be unrealistic compared to any real ones. just know that wilbur forgets things and can't tell what's real and there's a lotta uh ohs. also,, prrrrrrobably a panic attack? not sure, please correct me if im wrong.
> 
> this was written after i watched jack stauber's Library, so like. 👁👁 i took a few of the lines from that and warped them so i can hurt a block man
> 
> ps: i wrote this on my phone skskdjsd. i am sincerely sorry for any mistakes n i hope they can be passed off as stylistic choices, bc this oneshot has. quite a lotta those.

"Hey, Wil." The bl-  _ Tommy _ stood at the edge of the bed, fiddling with the sword hilt at his hip, his left hand hooked in one of the leather straps of his armor.  _ Tommy Tommy Tommy Tommy Tommy Tommy _

"Hey, Tommy." Say his name, don't call him anything except his name, only his name.

"I'm gonna go meet up with Tubbo… D'you wanna come with?" Tommy's voice was tight. Tommy's feet were shuffling. Tommy wasn't looking at Wilbur. Tommy was staring at the door.

"...No thank you, Tommy. I'm just… gonna stay home for this one." Wilbur tried to smile. He didn't want Tommy to be nervous. It didn't work. He couldn't smile. 

Tommy swallowed and hunched his shoulders a little bit. "...Okay. I'll see you later, then." Was it raining outside? Wilbur couldn't quite hear right. His ears felt heavy. His entire head did, really. He couldn't make it cooperate. Maybe when Tommy opened the door he would be able to see if it was raining.

With a little wave, Tommy turned away from Wilbur  _ his armor was too lose his shoulderblades were exposed  _ and pushed the faux hillside out of the way. Wilbur's eyes wouldn't focus. He couldn't see. He still couldn't hear anything. He could ask Tommy-

Tommy was already gone.

Suddenly feeling very small, Wilbur drew his legs up to his chest and held onto them. His nails were digging into his calf. It hurt. It helped him focus a little bit. His entire body was taut with tension and nerves and a need to  _ go go go go go go gogogogogogogogo _ but his legs weren't working and his head wasn't working and his arms weren't working and he was _ n't working _

He didn't know when he had squeezed his eyes shut, but he needed them to open, now. He needed to be able to see, nothing else was working had his eyes failed too was he dying was he decaying was he going to disappear

The room was too bright. The lights were off  _ on  _ off and it was too bright  _ too dark  _ he couldn't see  _ he couldn't see _ . The lights were off. He could see. He was fine. He was fine. He was not fine he was fine.

Someone was in the room, they could help him, they could help him see. His mouth opened and no sound came out but that was okay because they said they would help him anyways.  _ Lying backstabber going to attack going to kill going to hurt going to lose- _

_ Tommy _ , he mouthed. Why was he asking for Tommy? Was this Tommy? He couldn't tell. He could see their body just fine, but he couldn't see much of anything past the shoulders  _ why couldn't he see _ .

_ Correct!  _ Something like a voice warbled. The figure shifted and warped a little bit. Wilbur couldn't tell how. He just knew it was different.  _ Not Tommy _ .

Wilbur tried to say something else, but his mouth moved rather uselessly, not even forming words, much less making sound. What was he trying to say? His head felt so heavy, he couldn't think through it. Tommy could help.

Finally,  _ finally _ , he glanced up to try and see their face

And there was nothing

There was nothing there, he knew it was a head and he knew there was a face there and he knew it was making sound and moving and saying something but he couldn't understand any of it, the face wasn't there but it was, the sounds were there but they weren't, he couldn't understand he couldn't

_ You d- You don't remember what I look like? _

Wilbur was choking on something but he couldn't tell what, it clogged his throat and snapped him into clarity and he  _ couldn't remember,  _ he couldn't remember  _ anything _ , his hands were in his hair and his face was wet and everything was shaking but he couldn't remember when that started and he couldn't remember when he had gotten here and he couldn't remember where here  _ was  _ and he didn't know who he was or what he was doing all he knew was that  _ he didn't know anything- _

_ Just make something up! _

There were more hands on his face. Was someone else there? Could they help him remember?  _ What if he sees their face and doesn't know who they are and they tell him he knows them and  _ **"Wilbur! Wilbur, calm down, please, what's wrong, tell me what's wrong so I can help- Do- Do you know me? Of fucking course you know me, I'm your fucking**

He tasted something sweet. There shouldn't be anything sweet in his mouth what was in his mouth  _ what was in his mouth _ \- He coughed and there was gold on his hands and on his lap and on the floor and it kept flowing and dribbling and his chest squeezed in pure panic and he  _ screamed _ .

He was screaming and screaming and screaming and he didn't know why he was but it just felt right so he kept going until his throat was on fire and the ichor was back and he was drowning but he kept trying he needed to just get it out but he didn't know what  _ it _ was so he just screamed

There were hands on his face again. He couldn't see a face. He flailed and he bit and he screamed because he didn't want to be forgotten either, he didn't want to end up like that he didn't want to be a shadow on the edge of some lunatic's vision like this thing was

It was warm. The hands were warm and wildly brushing over his face and holding his cheeks and wiping his eyes and mouth and there was sound again, he could hear and his ears were working but he didn't trust his eyes and he still couldn't understand what the sound was so he just sat and sobbed and waited for his arms to be able to work.

∴╎ꖎʖ⚍∷ ∴╎ꖎʖ⚍∷ ∴╎ꖎʖ⚍∷ ∴╎ꖎʖ⚍∷ ∴╎ꖎʖ⚍∷ _ wilburwilburwilburwilbur wilbur wilbur Wilbur _

"Wilbur! C'mon, dude, just-"

Techno.

Techno was there. Wilbur's chest heaved and he slumped forwards and Techno caught him and suddenly Wilbur was crying again. It hurt so much to even be breathing but he kept going because Techno was here and Techno was good and Techno was safe and Techno could help. Techno could always help.

There was a warm hand on his back now, and it was tracing shapes and Wilbur tried to focus on those because if he went slow he could probably be able to stop wimping out of it and look Techno in the face  _ but what if there's nothing there and it's not real what if he's taking you while you're weak and he's just going to kill you right here and right now and leave you for dead like everyone else _

Techno was safe. Techno was safe. Techno was safe.

Wilbur was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> a few questions/things i wanna address about the series as a whole!! you can skip this if you'd like!!
> 
> 1\. someone asked me if i had a list of what everyone is the god of and if they could see it! the answer to both questions is yes, i'll add the list to the series notes as soon as i get the chance!!
> 
> 2\. this series is about the internet personas of everyone involved, NOT about the actual person. for example, this oneshot was about wilbur soot, president of l'manburg, NOT about wilbur soot, real person u could meet irl. there is a difference!! please keep that in mind!!
> 
> 3\. this isn't something too major, but ships are DEFINITELY not a thing in any of my mcyt fics. if you wanna mention them, that's fine by me, i'm not gonna witchhunt you for it!! i don't support it but i'm not gonna be a dick to you about it. just remember that no-one here has any romantic interest in each other!!
> 
> okay, that was it!! bye!!! 💛


End file.
